Stired, Not Shaken
by xXHaruXiaOTPXx
Summary: Sakura bumps into Sasuke in the library. AU.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

%%%

It was the first weekend of the school year at Konoha Academy. I sat at a table in the back of the library with a book and began to read up on chemistry. I needed to get better, it would be the only way to get _his _attention. I began to take down some notes for the essay Professor Iruka assigned in my green notebook that my mother had bought because it matched my eyes.

Fifteen tedious minutes later I skimmed my notes and began to formulate an outline for my essay. It wasn't good enough. I still didn't have enough to back up my thesis statement. Off to find another book.

"Hello, Sakura, dear," said the green-haired librarian, Madam Suien.

Madam Suien was about fifteen or sixteen years older than me. She was everything that I wasn't. She was cool-headed, confident, and assertive. Students actually admired her. Like me she didn't have normal hair color. Suien had green hair. But unlike me and my pink hair, she could pull hers off.

"I'm looking for a book on advanced physics, Madam Suien. Maybe something on quantum physics?"

"Oh! I have the perfect book for you, but unfortunately I just lent it to a boy sitting near the reference section. Maybe you could ask him to give it to you when he's done with it," she suggested.

"Thank you, Madam Suien," I said politely.

I headed toward the reference section. I turned a corner and stopped walking suddenly. I was shocked. I was more than shocked. I was flabbergasted. For sitting with a quantum physics book a certain black-haired boy named Sasuke Uchiha.

Uchiha (I will never call him 'Sasuke') was the resident heartthrob at Konaha Academy. He was also the biggest jerk on Earth. He had a serious superiority complex. He enjoyed putting people down and proving just how powerful he way. But I couldn't help noticing that he did it less and less around me.

I tried to read over his shoulder, since it was much better than a repeated chorus of: "Sakura Haruno, please give go be weak somewhere else!" My reply was either "Get your big fat head out of my way, Uchiha." or the famous *silence*.

But as I read the first sentence on the page of the book and realized that he wasn't reading a book on quantum physics. I reread the sentence again and shook my head.

"'Do you have a map because I'm lost in your eyes?' What is this rubbish that you're reading, Uchiha? _Pick-up Lines for Dummies_?" I joked.

"That's exactly what I was reading until you ever so rudely interrupted me," answered Uchiha in a matter-of-fact voice. "Are you stalking me, Haruno?"

"We both know very well that you are the stalker. Give me the book you're hiding _Pick-up Lines for Dummies _with."

"Sakura Haruno, please-" started the boy.

"Do us all a favor, Uchiha, take your ego and leave!" I lunged for the book but he pulled it away from me.

"Now we both know that you don't mean that. Anyway, down to business." He clapped his hands together in what he thought was a professional way. He smirked at me. There was a glint in his eyes.

"I thought I told you to take your ego and leave," I repeated angrily.

"But Haruno!" said Uchiha in an annoying voice. "What are you going to do about that bet?"

"Bet? What bet?" What the hell was he talking about?

"You know, that little competition you have with Ino? Who will be the first to date the infamous Uchiha?"

"I did not say that," I lied, biting my lip. "Where did you hear that?" I could feel my cheeks starting to burn red.

"You said that you would get a date with me before Ino." His smirk began to spread across his face. I resisted the urge to smack him across the face.

I thought a bit about a date with Uchiha. Okay, I had to admit, I was head over heels in love with Sasuke Uchiha. I did make a bet with Ino, we both had a crush on him. And I was determined to win his love.

"So, what's a girl like you doing in a place like this?" He leaned against a bookshelf. It made him look even more sexy (if that was possible).

I tried to keep my tone neutral and my attitude indifferent, "I'm a bookworm and this is a library."

He grinned. "So I'll pick you up at eight, then?"

I did my best to sound frustrated when I answered: "Alright, just one date." Wait a minute, did I actually accept Uchiha's invitation to go on a date?

"You're not pulling my leg, are you, Sakura?" asked Sasuke innocently.

"No."

"I can't wait to tell Uzumaki," he said excitedly, referring to Naruto, one of his best friends, the infamous prankster of the school.

I whimpered.

"Actually, Sakura, maybe we'll just keep this between us." He squeezed my shoulders.

Making sure that no one either of us knew was around (who would be in the library at dinnertime?), I gave him a peck on the lips.

"Caught in the moment, huh, Sakura?" Before I could answer, he pulled me into a deeper kiss and I was a bit shocked at my reaction. I wanted him to kiss me. I found myself wishing that it wouldn't end. Maybe it was the fact that he was reading a book to impress me. It might have been a dumb book, but he tried.

"That also stays between us, Sasuke," I whispered into his ear.

"That's alright with me, Sakura," he answered happily, holding my hands in his own.

%%%

Author's Note: I'm not a sasusaku fan. But I wanted to try to write a fic for them as a personal challenge. I hope it worked. Lol

Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
